


Как умилостивить Зимнего Демона

by Kpo, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: миди G — PG-13 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Creature Fic, Fantasy, First Meetings, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Steve is still Cap, Stucky - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpo/pseuds/Kpo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Стив проспал во льдах долгие-долгие годы. Дольше, чем можно себе вообразить. Почти две тысячи лет, пока Щ.И.Т не нашел и не разморозил его. Да, мир сильно изменился, как и люди в его новой команде. Или создания в его новой команде. Стив ещё точно не знает, как правильно выразиться, чтобы никого не обидеть. Он очень многого ещё не знает об этом мире. Зато точно знает, что демон, живущий на минус седьмом этаже, очень горяч.





	Как умилостивить Зимнего Демона

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How To Woo A Winter Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956561) by [cleo4u2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2), [xantissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa). 



Стив уставился на большого бело-коричневого плюшевого щенка, которого держал в руках: а вдруг он не угадал с подарком. Полтора года прошло с его пробуждения в новом мире, а современное общество так и осталось для него загадкой. Когда он проснулся в больнице Щ.И.Т.а, и ему сообщили, что настал 4264 год, Стив даже не сразу поверил. Он был уверен, что погибнет вместе с «Валькирией». Но узнать, что проспал во льду 2319 лет? Он не понимал, что ему делать, и мир был таким... странным. По крайней мере, рассудил он, теперь его уже ни чем не удивить, верно?

Как же он ошибался.

Оказалось, что примерно в 3200 году, сразу после Четвертой мировой войны, на Земле разразился шторм, охвативший всю планету, и длился он ровно шесть дней, шесть часов и шесть минут. Когда буря наконец утихла, человечество и мир изменились навсегда. На Землю вернулась Магия, но не только это. Повсюду внезапно появилось целое множество волшебных существ и рас: вампиры, оборотни, ведьмаки, сильфиды и ещё тысячи разных созданий теперь делили Землю с человечеством.

Его медсестрой была пикси. А лечащим доктором — шелки. Этот мир оказался куда более странным, чем можно было себе вообразить.

Первые девять месяцев Стив пребывал в состоянии постоянного изумления, встречая то ведьм, то вервульфов, то каких-то неведомых животных, которые могли перемещаться в пространстве и даже менять течение времени. И внезапно оказалось, что Стив с его улучшенным сывороткой телом, с его силой и ускоренной регенерацией ничем особо не отличается от прочих созданий и людей, населяющих Землю.

Ну разве что за одним небольшим исключением. Никакая магия и другие сверхъестественные силы на него попросту не действовали. Крик банши был для него просто криком; он откликался на зов Женщины в Белом лишь потому, что некрасиво игнорировать, когда тебя зовут, но был не подвластен её чарам. Зато тролль мог швырнуть его, как тряпичную куклу; а оборотень мог покусать и подрать когтями, но не мог заразить. Было много теорий относительно того, почему у Стива иммунитет ко всему сверхъестественному, но в итоге возобладало мнение, что причина якобы в том, что он был создан до появления магии, потому магия не имела над ним власти.

И не успел он опомниться, как уже возглавлял группу, именуемую Мстителями. Они защищали различные страны Земли от угроз, слишком мощных для обычных правоохранительных органов. В группе был Тони Старк, техномант, которому была подвластна любая техника. Фьюри приходил в бешенство от того, что стоило Тони только пошептать, как компьютеры Щ.И.Т.а наперегонки радостно сливали ему любую конфиденциальную информацию. Наташа Романова, василиска, чей взгляд мог обратить любого человека в камень. Брюс Беннер, который когда-то был человеком, пока несчастный случай в лаборатории не превратил его в тролля. Тролль называл себя Халком. А ещё у них был снайпер по имени Клинт Бартон, эльф, который любому огнестрельному оружию предпочитал лук. Стив повидал в своей жизни немало талантливых акробатов, но для Клинта законы физики были просто сводом рекомендаций. Ну и наконец последним членом команды был инопланетный принц Тор, куда же без инопланетных богов, ведь магических и сверхъестественных существ этому новому миру недостаточно. Все они работали на Николаса Джея Фьюри, вампира, который по совместительству являлся ещё и директором Щ.И.Т.а. Он оповещал их об угрозах и улаживал вопросы с правительствами стран, где Мстителям довелось сражаться с недругами.

А потом выяснилось, что в группе есть седьмой участник. Он и раньше работал на Щ.И.Т., но почему-то никто не взял на себя труд представить его Стиву.

Стив впервые повстречался с ним во время миссии в Африке, где Мстители следили за международным торговцем оружием, который приторговывал магическими артефактами. Секунду назад они вели цель, следуя за ним пешком, у него была назначена встреча с важным контактом, а в следующий момент разверзся ад. Позже они узнали, что в лес упал небольшой метеорит с чрезвычайно опасным мутагеном, который изменил всю близлежащую фауну.

Мстители были так сосредоточены на своей цели, что не заметили, какой пустынной стала местность вокруг них. А затем из земли взметнулись десятки склизких существ — торговца, за которым велась слежка, разорвали в первые же секунды вместе с его охраной и машинами. Мстители избежали той же участи только благодаря опыту и быстрым рефлексам, но даже этого не хватило, чтобы ретироваться из этой мясорубки.

На место каждой убитой твари вылезало ещё пять. Они были темные, покрытые слизью, без глаз, но с множеством когтистых отростков, которыми рвали на части всё, что попадалось им на пути. Они были похожи на нечто среднее между пауком-переростком и гномом и ещё немного напоминали универсальных роботов Тони. Эти отростки-конечности торчали отовсюду, не разберешь, где зад, где перед. Как и у роботов Тони, они гнулись во все стороны, и судя по всему предназначались отнюдь не для передвижения. Зато были оснащены жуткими когтями, из которых сочился то ли яд, то ли гной. Кожа существ была темной и осклизлой, словно покрытая какой-то маслянистой гадостью.

Наташа и Клинт заняли позиции на деревьях, чтобы вести дистанционный бой, но твари, не обращая внимания ни на стрелы, ни на пули, ползли на них прямо по телам убитых товарищей. Мстители быстро сдавали позиции: всё больше ранений и всё меньше боеприпасов, а тварей никак не убывало.

В какой-то момент Стив увидел, как Наташа упала с дерева, и скользкая тварь вскочила ей на спину, и уже согнула жуткие конечности, нацелившись когтями ей в шею. А следом уже подбирались и другие. Стив собирался перехватить рикошетом возвращающийся щит и выкосить ближайших монстров, лезущих на него, чтобы улучить хоть пару секунд и перевести дыхание, но, увидев положение Наташи, успел в последнюю секунду изменить направление щита, швырнув его в тварь на её спине.

Он оставил себя без защиты, потому что сыворотка в крови давала ему большую неуязвимость, а Наташа — член его команды, а прикрывать спину команде он считал своей основной задачей, и потом, это ведь Наташа. Ногу пронзило насквозь, эти твари едва доставали ему до пояса, но они брали численностью. Даже вырвавшись от той, которая пробила ему ногу, и добив её, он понимал, что всех ему не одолеть. Как минимум парочка гадин уже нацелилась ему в живот, ещё одна вцепилась бедро, нанеся очередную рваную рану. Он с трудом удерживался на ногах, о том, чтобы сражаться или хотя бы бежать, не было и речи.

Стив успел только подумать: «Меня добьют скользкие игольницы», и затем пришел лютый холод.

В одно мгновение лес покрылся изморозью. Ледяной воздух больно было даже вдохнуть. Краем глаза Стив заметил движение: темная фигура с блестящей — серебряной — рукой двигалась так быстро, что почти сливалась в один смазанный вихрь, но Стив видел это словно в замедленном кино. Незнакомец буквально выкашивал монстров, казалось, что стоит ему приблизиться, и те разбивались, как ледяные скульптуры.

Не успел Стив и глазом моргнуть, незнакомец уже был рядом с ним, длинные темные волосы падали на глаза, а черная маска закрывала нижнюю часть его лица. За волосами угадывались темные очки, прилегающие к лицу. Это был мужчина — фигура не позволяла в этом усомниться — одетый в черный кевлар и кожу. На руках были перчатки, даже на той, что состояла из подвижных серебряных пластин, сочлененных невероятным образом. 

Незнакомец пробил этой рукой ближайшего к Стиву монстра, окатив градом кровавых ледяных крошек, и, не прекращая движения, в развороте разнес в несколько пинков и ударов всех остальных.

На секунду Стиву почудилось, что мужчина смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

Но он моргнул, и в следующее мгновение рядом никого уже не было. Воздух снова стал теплым, только земля вокруг была скована льдом, и мерзкие твари вместе с ней. Единственное подтверждение, что Стиву не померещилось и незнакомец был на самом деле.

Когда они вернулись домой, Стив выяснил, что последним членом их команды был Зимний Демон, загадочное существо, которое обитало на минус седьмом уровне штаб-квартиры Щ.И.Т.а. Никто не помнил, как и почему он там оказался. Он просто жил там, за массивной металлической дверью. Казалось, никто не помнил, как и когда появился сам этаж. Здание было построено только с шестью подземными уровнями, но сейчас их определенно было семь.

Но Стива удивил даже не таинственно появившийся этаж, а то, что шахта лифта услужливо удлинилась до нужного уровня. В лифте сама собой образовалась кнопка, аккуратно помеченная «-7». Как? Почему? Стив чуть не свихнулся, пытаясь разобраться, как работает магия.

Теперь, когда Стив и сам знал о существовании Зимнего Демона, люди охотно отвечали на его расспросы о минус седьмом этаже и его обитателе. А до этого никто словно не помнил о том, что в их распоряжении был невероятно мощный актив. Нет, Стив не винил Зимнего Демона, он помог им и спас жизнь Стиву. Стив обязан был как минимум прийти к нему и поблагодарить. А достойным образом отблагодарить человека, как учила его мама, можно с помощью подарка.

И вот здесь начинались проблемы. Именно поэтому Стив сейчас стоял с плюшевым щенком в руках и пытался понять, угадал ли он с подарком. Что дарят демонам? В маминых уроках хороших манер ничего не говорилось по этому поводу. Любят ли демоны шоколад? Стив обнаружил, что даже исследование того, чем питаются демоны… не слишком аппетитное занятие.

В конце концов он пришел к выводу, раз этот человек — а Стив решил считать его человеком, потому что католическое воспитание запрещало контакты с демонами — носил одежду, созданную людьми, стало быть, он ценил и другие человеческие блага. И уже на следующий день после службы Стив нашел подходящий подарок в небольшом, но оживленном магазинчике, где продавали ароматное мыло ручной работы. В преддверии Рождества на витринах были выставлены несколько потрясающе красивых корзин с подарочными наборами. Стив почти прошел мимо, но его внимание привлек запах диких роз, который вырвался на улицу вместе с выходящим посетителем, и этот сладкий запах буквально втянул Стива внутрь. На улицу он вышел уже в обнимку с красивой корзиной, наполненной чудесно пахнущим органическим мылом ручной работы и солью для ванн с ароматическими маслами.

Для Стива почему-то было очень важно, чтобы Зимний Демон знал, как Стив благодарен ему за помощь. Просто небольшой знак внимания, ничего особенного. Он и подумать не мог, что всё так обернется, и никто даже не подумал его предупредить, пока подарок проходил все установленные службой безопасности пункты проверки от входа и до самого минус седьмого этажа с металлической дверью, покрытой инеем. Стив постучал и почти вечность ждал, пока кто-нибудь ответит, стараясь отвлечься от лютого холода.

Но никто так и не отозвался, и, в конце концов, он оставил корзину перед дверью и поднялся обратно на теплые этажи. Но что странно, холод словно следовал за ним. Сперва он узнал, служащих архива с минус третьего и минус четвертого уровней спешно отправили по домам, потому что оба их этажа выстудило холодом. Затем температура опустилась ниже нуля даже на улице, и в здании отказали все нагревательные приборы. Но Стив не придавал этому значения, пока к нему в кабинет не ворвался Фьюри.

— Капитан Роджерс! — рявкнул Фьюри, белые клыки ярко выделялись на фоне темной кожи. — Не знаю, как обстояли дела в ваше время, но сейчас не принято издеваться над коллегами и товарищами по команде.

— Э-э, — выдавил Стив, переводя взгляд с Фьюри на Наташу, которая вошла следом.

Сегодня на ней были черные кожаные штаны, узкая кожаная куртка и ярко-красный топ. Очки с красными линзами оттеняли цвет волос, делая их скорее оранжевыми, чем рыжими. В руках она держала подарочную корзину, которую Стив оставил для Зимнего Демона.

— Издеваться?

— Стив, — строго сказала Наташа, глядя на него из-за своих красных очков. — Я такого от тебя не ожидала.

— Да, издеваться! — вышел из себя Фьюри. — О чем ты думал, Роджерс!? Я временно отстраняю тебя от должности!

— Что? — выдавил Стив. — Вы больше не дарите друг другу подарки?

— Как ты мог так обойтись с ним, так его обидеть? — не унималась Наташа. — Я понимаю, что твое древнее религиозное воспитание создает определенные сложности, но это уж слишком.

— Обидеть? — тупо повторил Стив. — Наташа, это подарок. Я хотел поблагодарить его за спасение наших задниц там, в Африке. Я не знал, что подарки теперь считаются... оскорблением.

Наташина жалость читалась даже сквозь красные очки, которые защищали окружающих от её убийственного взгляда.

— Боже, Роджерс, — тяжело вздохнул Фьюри, — ты ведь прошел курс адаптации?

— Ну да? — согласился Стив, не желая признавать, что продремал большую часть лекции. Его клонило в сон после столкновения с Ночным Хагом (но он хотя бы оставался в сознании в отличие от всех остальных в радиусе нескольких миль).

— Стив, — как же он ненавидел этот её сочувственный тон. Неужели он никогда не научится жить в этом странном будущем, — соль традиционно используется, как защита от демонов. А масло дикой розы?

У Стива возникло нехорошее подозрение, что масло дикой розы ещё хуже.

— Тоже использовалась для изгнания демонов, — категорично закончила она.

Стив со стоном уронил голову на стол.

— Так, — рявкнул Фьюри, — посылаю тебя на повторный курс адаптации. — Он развернулся, черный плащ взметнулся вокруг. — Чертовы ископаемые, откуда вы только беретесь на мою голову? 

— Ты на несколько часов запер его в собственной комнате, — пояснила Наташа, недовольно постукивая себя по запястью. — Это привело к тому, что Зимний Демон вышел из себя и заморозил все подуровни и первые два этажа. По тревоге мобилизованы все огневики Щ.И.Т.а, они пытаются растопить лед, блокирующий коридоры.

Стив испустил очередной стон, но Наташа уже вышла за дверь, оставив его в одиночестве размышлять о том, какой же он идиот.

И как вообще можно вызубрить все эти правила? Их слишком много. Нельзя давать пикси серебро или, упаси бог, железо. Нельзя обходить оборотней слева. На единорога можно смотреть, но не трогать. Зато можно потрогать лепрекона, но ни за что нельзя смотреть на его золото. По территории стриги можно идти только шагом, но полёт или даже малейший прыжок под строжайшим запретом. И надо крепко-накрепко запомнить, что заниматься сексом с инкубом или суккубом без вреда для жизни и здоровья можно только по пятницам непременно с четырех до семи вечера. И главное — никто не объясняет почему, все считают, что он и сам должен знать.

И у этого списка нет ни конца ни края. Стиву начинало казаться, что права была Наташа. Он так и не смог прижиться в этом мире и, наверно, никогда не сможет.

Вздохнув, он погладил плюшевого щенка. Та подарочная корзина оказалась не худшим из его даров, это были ещё только цветочки.

Следующие два дня после инцидента с корзиной все избегали Стива: и Мстители, и агенты Щ.И.Т.а, и даже гражданские лица. И Стиву сложно было винить их. Возможно, причиной тому было очень маленькое и очень настойчивое снежное облако, неотступно следовавшее за ним. Оно парило ровно в полуметре над Стивом и из него выпадало более метра снежного покрова в час.

Люди на улице ругались на Стива, потому что он или, точнее, его облако устраивало снежные заносы, под которыми скрывались даже машины. А сон? Об этом даже мечтать не приходилось: если он задерживался на месте больше пяти минут, то оказывался по колено в снегу. Когда сугроб вырастал слишком высоко, Стив слишком живо вспоминал, как однажды уже замерз во льдах.

Нельзя сказать, что Стив не предпринимал попыток извиниться или хотя бы объясниться. На следующий день после той злосчастной корзины он попытался спуститься на минус седьмой этаж, чтобы извиниться, но дверь снова была заперта. Он постучал, потом опять постучал. Он даже подергал за ручку. Дверь не поддалась. Возможно, он даже попытался открыть дверь с помощью отмычек, никто бы всё равно не узнал. Но и это не сработало.

Двое суток без сна — Стив уже просто мечтал извиниться. Дверь стояла насмерть, Зимний Демон не показывался. И как раз когда Стив прикидывал, не придется ли ему проспать в снегу две ещё тысячи лет до нового будущего, снег прекратился. Без предупреждений, объяснений или каких-то знаков от Зимнего Демона. Однако, Стив снова спустился на минус седьмой этаж и снова безуспешно, и, не желая получить ещё одно проклятое облако, так и ушёл ни с чем.

Четыре дня спустя Стив все же встретился с Зимним Демоном во второй раз. Стоило ли удивляться, что это случилось во время очередной провальной миссии. Они с Клинтом и Наташей перевозили чрезвычайно ценную свидетельницу для дачи показаний против высокопоставленного генерала, ответственного за военные преступления против василисков. Наташиных сородичей массово истребляли в течение многих лет, поэтому для неё это была очень личная миссия. Они часами планировали маршруты, убежища, пути отступления в случае засады и способы максимально обезопасить свидетельницу, чтобы доставить ее в здание суда целой и невредимой.

Они были серьезной боевой единицей, но в этот раз у них, к сожалению, не было возможности остановиться и дать бой. Женщина была пожилой и очень хрупкой. Подобный инцидент мог прикончить её столь же успешно, как и люди, посланные генералом. Поддержка с воздуха была невозможна, поскольку свидетельницу надо было вывезти из убежища на горе, на которой обитали стриги, чья магия делала применение технологий не просто бесполезным, но и опасным. Стриги любили небо, и почти не обращали внимания на землю, поэтому для миссии решено было выбрать автомобиль на колесах вместо обычного антиграва, до того старый, что даже Стиву он показался знакомым, чтобы стриги не восприняли их присутствие как посягательство на воздушное пространство горы.

Сперва всё шло по плану. Стив сел на заднее сиденье, женщину усадили рядом с ним, и она бормотала что-то на языке, который Стив посчитал русским, а Наташа гнала по крутой дороге, ведущей из разрушенной горной крепости. Стриги не обращали ни малейшего внимания на машину. В отличие от преследовавших их головорезов.

Они нагоняли их на странных штуках, которых Наташа называла лошариками. Лошарики немного смахивали на лошадей, только у них было больше зубов и конечности гнулись в самых неожиданных в местах. Они двигались почти с такой же скоростью, как автомобиль, с одинаковой легкостью преодолевая как лесную местность, так и асфальтированную дорогу. Оседлавшие их головорезы были вооружены автоматами, которые не стеснялись использовать. Окна машины уже были выбиты шквальным огнем.

Клинт высунулся из разбитого окна, выпуская стрелу за стрелой в преследователей, но половину из них жуткие подобия лошадей играючи отбрасывали ещё на подлёте. Нескольких всадников ему всё же удалось достать, но даже без них лошади продолжали преследование, врезаясь в машину, пытаясь столкнуть их с дороги. Они вели себя как стая хищников, а не как порядочные травоядные.

Наташа мрачно вела машину, подняв свои зеленые очки на лоб. И Стив, и Клинт были очень осторожны, стараясь не смотреть ей в глаза, хотя для Стива это не было такой уж проблемой. Он сгорбился над пожилой женщиной, используя свое тело и свой щит, чтобы заслонить ее от шального выстрела, стеклянного крошева или зубов когтистого лошарика.

Очередная «не лошадь» врезалась машину с такой силой, что ее вынесло на край обрыва. Ещё немного, и они бы свалились вниз. Стив не стал это озвучивать, все и так отлично это понимали.

Их спас Зимний Демон, как и в прошлый раз со скользкими тварями. Стив услышал пронзительный рев, а потом почувствовал холод. Приподнявшись, он выглянул в дыру на месте заднего окна, и увидел, что дорога позади них покрывается льдом сразу в полуметре за машиной. Лед казался идеально гладким, как стекло, но стоило на него ступить, и он змеился вверх, как живой, промораживая и сковывая плоть. Когтистые лапы лошариков вмерзали в него, животные истошно кричали.

Затем кто-то начал стрелять прямо над ними.

Стив запрокинул голову и увидел, что крыша их автомобиля заиндевела. Этот парень — Стив всё ещё не научился думать о нем, как о демоне — был там, наверху, отстреливаясь от преследователей. Они быстро оторвались, в этот раз ни на ком не было даже царапины. С Зимним Демоном, который превращал дорогу позади них в непригодную для передвижения, можно было не бояться преследователей.

И тем не менее, когда Стив почувствовал, что ему можно больше не закрывать свидетельницу своим телом, Зимнего Демона и след простыл, он исчез вместе с шансом Стива извиниться, объясниться или хотя бы выразить признательность. И Стив, не сходя с места, решил, что попробует найти другой подарок. Это то, чего хотела бы его мама, и он, по крайней мере, знал, что Зимний Демон получил последний, хоть он и оказался откровенно дерьмовым.

В этот раз он решил остановить свой выбор на чем-то более традиционном. Дорогое вино изысканного букета, как уверял его продавец-эльф. Вместо того, чтобы поставить подарок у двери, Стив оставил его в холле на случай, если в вине тоже обнаружится что-нибудь изгоняющее демонов. Он прикрепил свою карточку. На курсе адаптации ничего не рассказывали про ненависть демонов к вину. Не то чтобы этот курс ему сильно помог, когда он гнался за той шелки, чтобы вернуть ей пальто. Откуда ему было знать, что нельзя трогать пальто шелки ни под каким предлогом? Даже если его уронили.

Как и с шелки, благие намерения вышли ему боком. Снежное облако в этот раз провисело над ним всего лишь сутки, но и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы домовладелец оставил ему гневную записку, в которой сообщалось, что из-за дополнительных расходов на снегоуборочные работы Стиву повысили арендную плату. И он пережил целое нашествие ледяных феечек, размером чуть крупнее его большого пальца каждая, которые интересовались, будет ли это снежное облако с ним теперь постоянно, и не станет ли он возражать, если они переедут к нему, если это так.

Наташа над ним потешалась, Брюс смотрел с жалостью, Фьюри гневно зыркал. Самым полезным, как ни странно, оказался Тони.

— Вино было из Сахары, — сообщил он, бесцеремонно ввалившись в кабинет Стива.

— Прошу прощения, что? — не понял Стив.

Его самого уже тошнило от этого вопроса.

— Сахара, — повторил Тони с такой многозначительной интонацией, словно Стив должен был тут же догадаться. — Пустыня? Огромная пустыня? Родина Пустынных Демонов? Ну же? Стив! — Тони всплеснул руками, будто это могло прояснить вопрос. — Зимние и Пустынные Демоны враждуют. Это вроде… Так издавна повелось.

Стив со вздохом закатил глаза.

Тони прищелкнул пальцами.

— Это всё равно, как если бы ты на Мировой Серии болел за команду соперников.

Стив открыл рот, потом закрыл и со стуком уронил голову на стол.

Тони, рассмеявшись, похлопал его по затылку.

— По крайней мере, в этот раз ты хоть не запер его в комнате, как нашкодившего ребенка, — утешил Тони. — Ничего, потихоньку разберешься что к чему.

— Ага, как же, — буркнул Стив, — скорее ад замерзнет.

Тони спрыгнул со стола:

— Так он уже, — сообщил он через плечо, выходя за дверь.

Стив снова стукнулся головой об стол.

Он предпринял ещё одну попытку извиниться. И снова его встретила запертая дверь. Он задавался вопросом, дозволено ли хоть кому-то входить в эту дверь или запрет распространяется только на него. Когда он спросил Наташу, она просто посмотрела на него и предложила оставить демона в покое. Что было для Стива абсолютно неприемлемо. Он обязан был объясниться и извиниться, и сказать, как ценит то, что демон для них сделал. Это вопрос вежливости, и если он этого не сделает, его мать просто в могиле перевернется.

К сожалению, со следующим подарком вышло не лучше.

Прежде чем Стив смог придумать, что предпринять, их вызвали на миссию в Канаду, точнее, в ту местность, которая когда-то была Канадой. Теперь там обитали ледяные великаны и другие морозные создания. В тех землях было множество тайников в расщелинах и пещерах, где они прятали свои сокровища. Щ.И.Т. узнал о местонахождении мощного украденного артефакта и послал за ним Стива.

Предполагалось, что это будет легкая одиночная миссия: найти пещеру, забрать артефакт и вернуться домой. Видимо, поэтому Стив сейчас и тонул, медленно погружаясь на дно. С помощью полученной информации он легко отыскал пещеру. Спустился по отвесному леднику, завладел артефактом, и в следующий миг под ним проломился пол. Оказалось, это был не пол, а наледь на поверхности подземного озера. Вода в нем была такой холодной, что это даже была уже не вода, а шуга, густая, как ледяной кисель.

Он снова шел на дно с «Валькирией». Вода была такой невозможно холодной, такой стылой, что коченели мышцы. Тело сделалось тяжелым и вялым, легкие горели от недостатка кислорода, желание сделать вдох становилось нестерпимым. Он понимал, что, вдохнув, получит только полные легкие воды, но мысли уже путались. Он не хотел умирать, только не снова, не так. Умирать тяжело. А особенно тонуть, и неизвестно, будет ли в этот раз вода достаточно холодной, чтобы заморозить его. Он может просто умереть, на этот раз окончательно, или затеряться ещё на пару тысяч лет.

А потом заново учиться жить в новом тысячелетии. Что угодно, только не это.

Он предпринял отчаянную попытку выплыть, но руки-ноги не слушались, в глазах уже темнело. Ему нужен воздух, всего один глоток воздуха, но если он вдохнет, всё будет кончено, и... В темной толще воды что-то двигалось, что-то темнее воды. Что ж, с его удачей; теперь он даже утонуть не успеет, не то что замерзнуть, его попросту съедят.

Затем смутная фигура обрела резкость, и он увидел руку, протянутую ему сквозь свинцовую толщу воды. 

Стив вцепился в неё изо всех сил, и его рывком вытащили из ледяного озера на трескучий мороз, а затем оттащили с кромки льда. Едва сделав первый вдох, он понял, что его спасителем был Зимний Демон. И Стив, даже окоченевший и едва живой, сумел, наконец, как следует его рассмотреть. На этот раз демон был без очков и без маски. У него оказались на удивление человеческие черты лица, ничего общего с описаниями демонов, которыми Стива пугали в детстве: четко очерченная линия челюсти, узкий нос, высокие скулы, длинные темные ресницы и чуть приоткрытые пухлые губы. Одной рукой он держал Стива, другой греб, удерживая их обоих на плаву. Длинные пряди прилипли ко лбу, короткие — завились колечками, и на коже образовались маленькие кристаллики льда. Демон словно не ощущал холода, в отличие от Стива, который посинел и стучал зубами, сотрясаясь всем телом.

Перед тем как потерять сознание Стив успел подумать, что этот демон — самый красивый мужчина, которого он видел в жизни.

Стив проснулся голым.

Стив проснулся голым и согревшимся.

Стив проснулся голым, согревшимся и в полном одиночестве.

Последний пункт был довольно разочаровывающим, особенно когда его одиночество нарушила ворвавшаяся в пещеру Наташа. Кто-то развел костер, уложил его рядом с огнем и завернул во что-то теплое. Мех, понял он, усевшись.

— Стив? — позвала Наташа.

— Наташа, — отозвался он, раз уж они обращались друг к другу по имени.

— Она самая... Ты посылал сигнал бедствия?

— Нет, — ответил Стив, — я тут пытался утонуть. Сигнал послал кто-то другой.

— Кто-то? — переспросила она, осматривая пещеру в поисках этого кого-то и любых признаков ловушки, а потом спохватилась: — Пытался?

— Угу, — протянул Стив, — тот самый кто-то, который, кажется, украл мою одежду, а у меня, как видишь, ничего не вышло, раз я до сих пор жив и дышу.

Наташа резко повернула голову в его сторону и фыркнула.

— А если серьезно?

— Куда уж серьезнее, — сухо ответил Стив, — или, по-твоему, я всё придумал, чтобы у меня было оправдание, чего я тут разлегся голый и в мехах.

Наташа расхохоталась, прикрывая ладонью рот.

— Хорошо, я раздобуду одежду, и мы тебя отсюда заберем. Ты выполнил задание?

Стив хмыкнул.

— Да, всё в порядке, Нат. Просто чуть не утонул, потом очнулся голым в какой-то гребаной пещере посреди не-Канады.

— Не-Канады? — повторила Наташа.

Стив со стоном откинулся на спину:  
— Просто добудь мне штаны.

В конце концов, Стиву так и пришлось идти к самолёту, завернувшись в мех. Его костюм обнаружился в штабквартире Щ.И.Т.а чистым и просушенным, он висел на ручке двери снаружи его кабинета с артефактом в поясной сумке. Это было бы очень мило со стороны Зимнего Демона, если б Стиву не пришлось несколько часов разгуливать голышом.

Тем не менее, он был жив. Он был жив и очень признателен, что всё ещё в том же тысячелетии. Он должен был придумать способ отблагодарить Зимнего Демона, даже если это означало ещё одно снежное облако.

Он провел небольшое исследование и выяснил, что демоны пьют кровь, отвратительно, конечно, но о вкусах не спорят. Поэтому, наткнувшись в магазине сладостей на Чупа-Чупсы со вкусом крови, он купил сразу целую банку. Их он оставил у Зимнего Демона под дверью, на этот раз даже не потрудившись постучать. Какой смысл, раз ему всё равно никогда не открывают. 

Через час в его кабинете резко упала температура, и дверь с грохотом распахнулась. Зимний Демон едва не снес её с петель. Он ворвался с леденцом в руке. Абсолютно потрясающий, именно такой, каким запомнил его Стив: рука бликует серебром на свету, серые глаза мечут молнии.

Черт.

На стол грохнулась банка конфет.

— Это что за херь? — рявкнул Зимний Демон, его голос, низкий и хриплый, творил со Стивом что-то невообразимое.

— Конфеты? — с надеждой спросил Стив.

Сорвав крышку, Зимний Демон вытащил леденец и сунул Стиву под нос.

— Будешь?

Стив поморщился, отпрянув от угощения с отчетливым запахом меди.

— Нет, спасибо, — вежливо отказался он.

Зимний Демон запустил леденцом в стену.

— Тогда какого черта ты припер их мне, а? — возмутился он. — За кого ты, черт возьми, меня держишь? Я тебе что, вампир что ли? Ничего подобного!

— П-п-прости, — пробормотал Стив, стуча зубами от холода, мороз в кабинете крепчал.

— Прости?! — Зимний Демон уже рычал. — Прости?! Ты вообще соображаешь?! Ты запер меня в моей комнате, потом прислал в дар питье, созданное моими врагами, а теперь ещё обозвал меня вампиром? Что я тебе такого сделал? Я всего лишь спас твою никчемную жизнь!

Одежда Стива заледенела, на ресницах повис иней, дыхание вырывалось изо рта белым паром. Он дрожал всем телом и уже не чувствовал пальцев. Если пещерное озеро напомнило ему последние минуты в «Валькирии», то сейчас он словно попал в замедленный фильм ужасов. Он весь закоченел, стены кабинета покрылись толстым слоем изморози, и иней уже полз вверх по ногам Стива. Зимний Демон вознамерился превратить его в ледяную скульптуру, возможно, ненамеренно, но именно это и происходило.

Всё повторялось заново.

— Прошу, — выдохнул Стив. — Не надо.

Зимний Демон замер, глядя на него своими невозможными льдистыми глазами. А потом он исчез. Один миг — и ничего не осталось, лед пропал вместе с ним, и Стив наконец почувствовал, что снова может дышать. Сердце бухало в груди. В комнате было тепло, но он всё ещё трясся от холода. Тот мех по-прежнему лежал в нижнем ящике стола, и Стив завернулся в него.

Хватит, решил он. Больше никаких подарков. Никогда он не поймет демонов и этот новый мир, не стоит и пытаться. Ни за что на свете он не рискнет ещё раз подать женщине пальто или сделать кому-то подарок. Надо просто ходить на работу, возвращаться домой, читать, спать, прополоскать, сплюнуть и повторить. Может, он иногда позволит себе помечтать об одном восхитительном демоне, но это останется только между ним и его правой рукой.

И так бы всё и было, если б Зимний Демон не появился в пятницу на брифинге. Помимо него там было ещё одно новое лицо: девушка-суккуб из разведдепартамента, она должна была помочь им спланировать прикрытие операции. Стив никак не мог сосредоточиться на задаче, только не когда на него так томно смотрят, неторопливо закидывают ногу на ногу, демонстрируя плавный изгиб бедра.

Зимний Демон полностью игнорировал Стива. Он по какой-то причине сверлил взглядом суккуба, и взгляд этот был очень недружелюбным. Пока Наташа вводила всех в курс дела, рассказывая о миссии, где Стив и Зимний Демон должны были страховать группу, если что-то пойдет не так, он пытался убить её глазами.

Своими восхитительными серыми глазами с голубыми крапинками.

— Стив, — окликнула его Наташа, достаточно громко, чтобы стало понятно, что она сделала это уже не единожды.

— А? — Стив резко дернул головой, оборачиваясь в её сторону.

По сравнению со взглядом, который адресовала ему Наташа сквозь свои синие очки, меркли даже яростные взгляды Зимнего Демона.

— Я спросила, есть ли необходимость, чтобы вы с Иллирией ещё раз прошлись по плану этажа?

Суккуб повернулась к Стиву и улыбнулась, томно прикрыв глаза. 

— С удовольствием, — мурлыкнула она, кинув на часы многозначительный взгляд. Потом снова поймала взгляд Стива и одарила его неторопливой улыбкой, развратной и манящей.

— Я? — выдавил Стив, сообразив, что сегодня пятница и уже почти четыре часа.

— Незачем, — заявил Зимний Демон. — Я всё запомнил и перенесу нас обоих туда, куда нужно.

Наташа скептически на него посмотрела.

— И Фьюри тебе за это доплатит?

Зимний Демон угрожающе улыбнулся Наташе, сверкнув зубами.

— Включено в стоимость.

— А-а, ага, — протянула она, прищурившись. Затем, хищно улыбаясь, повернулась к Стиву — а теперь-то он что не так сделал? — Итак, Стив, планы изменились. Будешь работать с Иллирией под прикрытием.

— Что я буду делать и с кем? — не понял он.

Зимний Демон зарычал.

— Я, — начал Стив, потом взял себя в руки, не желая выглядеть дураком перед столькими людьми, — отвратительно работаю под прикрытием. Поэтому отклоняю свою кандидатуру.

— Ладно, — легко согласилась Наташа.

— Что? — опешил Стив, но Наташа уже перешла к следующему вопросу. Он перевел взгляд на Иллирию, та надула губки и подмигнула ему в ответ. Зимний Демон, наклонился вперед, заслоняя её и её восхитительные губы, но так было даже лучше, потому что теперь у Стива был отличный вид на полупрофиль Зимнего Демона. Линию подбородка и точеную скулу.

Стив со вздохом подпер голову ладонью. Да, он пялился, но кто мог его в этом винить?

Когда брифинг закончился, Стив почти расстроился. Зимний Демон встал и потянулся всем телом, а у Стива как назло не было ни малейшего повода, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть задержаться, потому что все двинулись к выходу.

Сдержав очередной вздох, Стив направился к двери, но остановился, заметив краем глаза движение. Он повернул голову, Зимний Демон стоял к нему спиной и, судя по лицам Клинта и Наташи, там что-то происходило. Выглянув из-за широкой мускулистой спины, которая загораживала ему обзор, он увидел Иллирию, которая прожигала Зимнего Демона таким же взглядом, как и он её с самого начала брифинга. Они не говорили друг другу ни слова, но это было своего рода противостояние.

— Он запер тебя в комнате, Джеймс, — первой не выдержала Иллирия.

Зимний Демон, которого, как выяснилось, звали Джеймс, рыкнул, низко, опасно. От этого звука дернулись все, кто находился в комнате. Суккуб обнажила клыки, сверкнула золотисто-зелеными глазами и, развернувшись на шпильках, зашагала прочь, покачивая бедрами. Не говоря ни слова, Зимний Демон вышел следом, но Стив успел мельком заметить его самодовольную ухмылку.

— Ладно, какого черта здесь только что произошло? — медленно произнес Стив.

Наташа рассмеялась и, хлопнув Стива по плечу, последовала за Джеймсом из конференц-зала.

— Клинт, — начал было Стив, но эльф поднял руку.

— Чувак, никогда не вставай между демоном и предметом его вожделения, — с этими словами он тоже вышел из комнаты.

Стив уставился на дверь, потом оглядел пустой конференц-зал:  
— И что, черт возьми, это значит?

Стив полночи не мог уснуть, пытаясь понять, что увидели все остальные, чего не видел он. Но твердо понял только одно: он не успокоится, пока не возместит нанесенный ущерб, во всяком случае, без боя не отступит. Такой восхитительный член команды, как Зимний Демон, этого стоит, тем более они уже столько раз работали вместе.

Три раза, но кто считает?

Именно поэтому он в очередной раз оказался у двери на минус седьмом этаже в обнимку с плюшевым щенком. Сделав глубокий вдох, он постучал, но меньше всего ожидал, что дверь тут же распахнется. За дверью располагалась просторная гостиная: кожаные диваны, огромная видеопанель, Стив ещё никогда таких не видел, и кресло виртуальной реальности последней модели. В дверях стоял Зимний Демон и выжидательно смотрел на него, затем перевёл взгляд на мягкую игрушку в его руках.

Стив сунул ему плюшевого щенка.

— Только не говори мне, что Зимние Демоны ненавидят щенят или это как-то оскорбляет ваши чувства, — попросил он. — Но если это так, я заранее извиняюсь. Я, правда, стараюсь, но в нынешние дни дарить подарки стало очень трудно.

— В нынешние дни, — повторил Зимний Демон, с сомнением глядя на игрушку.

Стив покачал головой.

— Ага, понимаешь, — он провел рукой по волосам, — раньше это было очень просто: приносишь пирог или конфеты, или что-то ещё, а теперь то нельзя, это под запретом или можно, но только в субботу, обязательно в штанах прадедушки и с курицей под мышкой.

Зимний Демон окинул его взглядом, приподняв идеальную бровь.

Стив смущенно улыбнулся и слегка покраснел.

— Извини, просто накипело.

— Да, я вижу, — протянул Зимний Демон, — и что мне прикажешь с этим делать?

Стив пожал плечам, подняв руки.

— Честно? Понятия не имею. Обнять его? Я просто подумал...щенки. Щенки всем нравятся. Это должен быть беспроигрышный вариант.

— То есть сперва ты решил, что соль и розовая вода — хорошая идея?

Стив покраснел сильнее.

— Я не знал про все эти, — он махнул рукой, — штуки с изгнанием.

— Не знал, — скептически повторил Зимний Демон.

— Ну, — протянул Стив, — в моё время демоны считались лишь метафорой.

— В твоё время? — опять повторил за ним демон. — Мне больше двух тысяч лет, ты притащил мне плюшевого щенка и утверждаешь, что пару десятков лет назад демонов не существовало?

Стив выдал самую широкую ухмылку, на какую был способен.

— Я родился в 1918 году, никаких демонов тогда и в помине не было, что бы там ни говорил мой священник. Ну, разве кроме тех, что в бутылке.

— Джинны? — уточнил Зимний Демон, с любопытством переводя взгляд с плюшевой игрушки на Стива и обратно.

— Нет, — засмеялся Стив, — это я про алкоголизм. Послушай, это... это всё не важно. Я просто очень хотел сделать тебе подарок, который мог бы тебе понравиться, чтобы сказать спасибо. За спасение наших задниц. Моей в том числе. Я к ней как-то уже привязался.

Зимний Демон снова поднял на него взгляд, в уголках серых глаз собрались смешливые морщинки.

— Материальные дары — это не то, чем можно заслужить благосклонность Зимнего Демона.

— И как же тогда её заслужить? — спросил Стив, не отрывая взгляда от мягких, невероятно манящих губ.

— Принести в жертву девственника, конечно.

Стив вытаращился на него.

О.

О.

Стив поспешно отступил на шаг…

— Пожалуйста, не надо меня убивать.

Зимний Демон закатил глаза.

— Не в этом смысле жертва, — мурлыкнул он, притягивая к себе Стива за шлевку брюк.

— О, — на этот раз Стив произнес это вслух.

— Это не «нет», — заметил Зимний Демон.

— Определенно, это не оно, — подтвердил Стив, — но я могу принести эту жертву всего лишь один раз.

Зимний Демон снова улыбнулся, притянув Стива поближе и обнимая за талию.

— Тогда придется принять меры, чтобы этот дар навечно стал моим.

— Эм, не понимаю, о чем это ты.

Зимний Демон засмеялся, наклоняясь к нему, его смех был похож на тихое мурлыканье.

— Сейчас поймешь, — пообещал он, целуя Стива медленно и мучительно сладко.  
Возможно, успел подумать Стив, когда Зимний Демон втянул его в комнату, закрывая за спиной покрытую инеем стальную дверь, это будущее действительно не такое уж плохое, как ему казалось.


End file.
